1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A utility vehicle has been known that enhances the running performance on rough terrains. It is disclosed that a R.O.P.S. (Roll-Over Protective Structure) for protecting a cabin is provided on a chassis in a utility vehicle (for example, US2015/0259011 A1, and the like).
Since a utility vehicle travels on rough terrains such as fields and mountains, wasteland, sloping land and the like which are not paved, the utility vehicle has a risk of unexpected falling down. Therefore, a utility vehicle may be provided with a R.O.P.S. to protect an occupant in case of unexpected falling down. A R.O.P.S. is constituted by a framework including, for example, four front, rear, right and left pillars, and multiple beams connecting the pillars. As rigidity of a R.O.P.S. is enhanced, deformation of the R.O.P.S. is suppressed and safety of an occupant can be further improved.